Princess Victoria
:"I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!" :—Tori Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renée of Meribella, nicknamed Tori, is one of the main protagonists in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. She is a princess who wants to be free of royal duties and dreams to be a popstar. She wished she could have the life of her favorite popstar, Keira. When Keira and Victoria met, they used magic to switch their physical appearances so they could trick people into thinking they were each other. While they did this, they learnt new things about themselves, and became good friends. Official Description *"She's a princess who wishes she had the freedom to rock like a popstar!" *"The teenage princess with a heart of gold doesn't want to grow up and take on the demands of being royalty. She wants to laugh, pull pranks and rock out!" Personality Tori feels bored and stifled by her very regimented, royal life. She dreams of singing and dancing like her favorite popstar, Keira. She's a kind hearted, joyful teenage princess. She wants to be free of her royal duties, rock out, and have fun. She knows that to be a princess is to live a dream come true but she dreams to have a popstar life so she wouldn't have to be polite and could wear whatever. She is good at sarcasm and is also very humorous and joyful. However in the end she understands that she has to appreciate her royal life and becomes more responsible and finally writes the speech she had to. Physical Appearance Tori main gown.png 33333333333Tori.png 4444Tori.png 1111111111Tori.png Tori has long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Apart from their hair colors, Tori and Keira are identical. Tori always wears a pink and gold friendship necklace which has three pink hearts, the middle one is bigger than the other two. In the end when she sings with Keira in the "Finale Medley", Tori changes her hair into a light pink straight hair. Main Gown It is a pink fuchsia gown. It has some silver sparkly decorations and a pink ribbon as a belt. She wears this dress with a pair of fuchsia high heels that have pink ribbons in them, but sometimes, she wears them with the pink high heeled boots Keira also wears. She wears this dress most of the time. Tea Party Gown For the tea party, Tori wore a floor-length, silk, fuchsia gown. It has a slight sweetheart neckline with pale pink lace lining it. The neckline of the back of the gown is square shaped. The bodice of the gown has a pale pink flower pattern over it. The sleeves for the gown are short and puffy, with pale pink lining. She also had pale pink gloves to match. There is a pale pink lining for the waist and skirt also. The skirt is full, and the shoes Tori wore were fuchsia open-toed heels with a ribbon on them. Blair Willows wore this same outfit in Barbie: Princess Charm School. Casual Dress It is a short pink dress. It has a blue belt with a pink heart. The top of it is one-handed and sparkly. She wears them only during the "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley". She wears this dress with the pink high heels which she wears during most of the movie. Popstar Dress It is the same as the dress Keira wore after she transformed during her first concert in Meribella. Tori wore a pink wig, her dress has a pink sparkly top with a blue shade. The other part of the dress is blue with a transparent pink part. When Tori wears it the dress has a fuchsia part that is connected with its belt. She wears it with a pair of pink high heel boots. Quotes *''"Oh,' 'she doesn't get her feelings, Meredith! The main thing is... wasn't that great?"'' *''"Now, you both better scoot to your rooms, Aunty A will be stomping her way up Anger Avenue any minute!"'' *''"Forgive me, Aunt Amelia... I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!"'' *''"You're Keira... I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever!"'' *''"I'm no performer. I'd be'' freaked to face a real audience!" *''"So that's how you make those quick changes... A magic microphone! I have something like that..."'' *''"Ready for an awesome entrance... Princess?"'' *''"And... if the princess could speak, which she can't, because she's... ah, uh... speechless, she would say that you're being a... a royal party pooper!"'' *''"Can you keep a secret? A mondo, big one?"'' *''"And I must've tried on every single one of your costumes! Poor Nora is convinced you've gone loco!"'' *''"Oh! Thank you, with lovely stationary?"'' *''"It'd be magical! I get to be a popstar for a whole day! And you get to be a princess......." '' *''"Uh... sort of, except the part after 'Ladies and gentlemen'..."'' *''"In fact,Princess Tori,in particular is really awesome,and often misunderstood, mostly by her aunt!"'' *"I'm His Majesty....Her Majesty...Your... Never mind! I'll drive it myself!" *''"That was close! I thought she'd ground us both!"'' Trivia *Tori's favorite music video by Keira is the one for "Here I Am". *Tori's hairstyle and crown are very similar to Clara's ones. *Both Tori and Princess Anneliese have a deceased parent. Anneliese lost her father while Tori lost her mother. *Tori's dress at the tea party is the same Blair Willows wears in the "On Top Of The World" scene of Barbie: Princess Charm School. *Tori is the second Barbie character to drive a car. The first one was Barbie of Barbie: A Perfect Christmas. *She shares one of her names with Renée from Barbie and The Three Musketeers. *In some storybooks, she is shown wearing the pink wig also disguised as Keira. *The transforming doll has a blue sparkling headband in her popstar look, though in the movie she simply wears her usual princess tiara. She has this headband also in the storybooks. *In the storybook, DVD cover, and the doll, Tori wears pink tiara. But, in the movie, she wears golden tiara. *She is the third princess from a modern movie, the first being Merliah Summers, and the second is Blair Willows. *Her facial base is similar with Blair Willows, Keira and Mariposa in the second movie. Gallery Dolls Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079833-606-1024.jpg|Tori in her princess attire. Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079831-711-1024.jpg|Tori in her popstar attire. Tori_doll.jpg|Tori, basic doll 61HUHQLhTqL._AA1500_.jpg|Tori mini doll 81KFOKIMAnL._AA1500_.jpg|Another Tori mini doll 91R4Wss9knL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a princess 91R4iB0lSXL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a popstar 91J-xnEEFZL._AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Princess Tori doll Screenshots Tori in her Princess Dress.png|Tori in her pink gown Tori.jpg|Tori watching the concert from her balcony barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-168.jpg|Tori asking Aunt Amelia to let her go to the concert barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg|Tori heading to her sisters barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg|Cute Tori barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg|Tori moving from the secret passage barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Tori running barbie-princess-and-popstar-2012-dvdrip-xvid-ac3-hq-hive-cm8screen.jpg barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg Tori Barbie.png princess tori.jpg 196033_1356142491953_full.jpg I-Wish-I-had-Her-Life-barbie-movies-32392233-624-352.jpg 408251_475577059139567_1498786687_n.jpg 00010.jpg Final-barbie-movies-32099902-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099904-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099906-1024-576.png Final-barbie-movies-32099914-1024-576.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h30m11s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h01m29s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h39m00s77.png barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg barbie-princess-popstar-disneyscreencaps.com-1988.jpg 403583 281290305322434 1980488216 n.jpg 533086 260336764084455 1452214938 n.jpg 395262 265201393597992 1489055557 n.jpg 551774 265201400264658 998675831 n.jpg 552020 265201703597961 1591607025 n.jpg 538896 265203360264462 576087492 n.jpg 293056 265203443597787 160585688 n.jpg 374507 342980232486774 741720277 n.jpg See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters